1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a guiding structure thereof.
2. Related Art
The headlight for vehicles is usually cooperated with a motor and a guiding structure for adjusting the lighting angle of the headlight. In details, the guiding structure can convert the rotation of the motor into an axial force so as to provide the linear actions on the headlight, such as forward or backward. Thus, the headlight can be pushed to generate lights with different angles.
The conventional guiding structure has a base and the guiding rod. The base has a plurality of elastic sheets, and the inner side of each elastic sheet has a guiding groove. Several guiding ribs are disposed protruding from the edge of the guiding rod. The guiding rod is capable of sliding in the groove, and the elastic sheet can restrict the movement range of the guiding rod.
However, forming the elastic sheet and guiding groove on the side wall of the central opening of the base requires very precise processing technology, and thus the manufacturing cost and time for forming the conventional guiding structure are high.
In addition, since the elastic sheet is formed inside the small central opening of the base, the limitation of the size of the central opening and a certain distance must be provided between the elastic sheet and the side wall of the central opening, the width and thickness of the elastic sheet must be very thin. Therefore, the elastic sheet may be broken or damaged during the movement of the guiding structure, thereby affecting the reliability of the product and causing the trouble of the user. Moreover, the difficulties of manufacturing the mold and processing steps may also be increased, so that the manufacturing cost is increased, too.
Furthermore, the elastic sheet guides the guiding rod by deforming, so that the guiding rod may be unstable during its movement.